ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo (franchise)
Puyo Puyo (ぷよぷよ), previously marketed under the name Puyo Pop in North America and Europe, is a series of tile-matching video games created by Compile. Sega has owned the franchise during 1998, with games after 2001 being developed by Sonic Team. Puyo Puyo was created as a spin-off to Madou Monogatari, a series of first-person dungeon crawler RPGs by Compile. In addition to the series, TV, film and other media adaptations based on the franchise were also produced. Later, in 1992, Compile and Sega made a contract with Cartoonverse Worldwide to acquire the licensing and merchandising rights to the franchise, which began on September 14, 1993, and ended on April 27, 2015. As of summer 2012, Puyo Puyo is now part of Tooniverse. While the first game was created for the MSX2, the second game, a retooled version for Arcades, made Puyo Puyo successful. The series ended on December 25, 2016, as part of the Christmas annulation of 25th anniversary causing to concluding the series, after the shutdown of Rockville Worldwide Studios six days earlier. Primary Gameplay The objective of the game is to defeat all opponents in a battle by causing the third spot from the left in the top row (which is depicted with a red X in later versions of Puyo Puyo) to become occupied by something that does not immediately leave. The Puyo are round, slime-like creatures who, in most variations of the game, fall from the top of the screen in pairs, triplets, or tetrads. The piece can be moved, dropped, and rotated using the controller or joystick. The piece falls until it reaches another Puyo or the bottom of the screen. When four or more Puyo of the same color line up adjacent to each other, they disappear. Puyo connect horizontally or vertically, but not diagonally; the whole group doesn't need to be a line, but can be any tetromino or larger. A Chain is made when falling Puyo cause a new group of Puyo to Pop, making a chain reaction. For example, grid 7 will form a 2 Chain, grid 8 will form a 3 Chain, and grid 9 will form a 5 Chain. Games Compile Sonic Team/Sega Print Media Compile-era Sega-era Film Halfbrick Animation Studios developed a live-action/traditional animated script for the film in association with Warner Bros. Pictures. Cartoonverse Animation Studios and Rough Draft Korea will be also involved in the production. The film was released on November 16, 2007 by Warner Bros. Pictures. The films centers on a 90-minute story about a young female person named Ringo Andou, whose operation is set to grow like an adult woman, but a few years later, being a 60-year-old female penguin with curious Japanese computer animation, so he began an incredible quest to return to the barn with her two brand new two best friends, young magician Amitie and Arle (along with her pet Carbuncle), as Amitie, Arle, and Ringo work together to face many obstacles in their quest. It is directed, written and produced by Jake Goldberg from a additional screenplay by Bill Motz and Bob Roth. In other media External Links *Official Website See also *Sega *Sonic Team *Puyo Puyo Category:Puyo Puyo franchise Category:Puzzle video games Category:Sega franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Tooniverse